Primal Guardian
by Trackster
Summary: A father-daughter story. When Foxy, the little red fox cub awakens deep in the early hours of the morning and feels afraid, she goes to Optimus Primal for comfort. Soon, the mighty Maximal leader finds himself playing "daddy" to a little red fox cub. How does he handle it? Read and find out.


**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or have anything to do with their company. All credit for them goes towards Hasbro. However, I *am* the rightful owner to Foxy, the little red fox cub Maximal.**

* * *

**Initially, this was going to be a three-chapter story. However, due to deep and personal reasons, I will not be writing anymore on this story. Therefore, I cut out some parts of the story that I feel are no longer necessary and have turned it into a cute, little one-shot story. Hopefully, you all still enjoy it.**

* * *

**Primal Guardian.**

It was deep into the night in the Maximal Headquarters. All of the Maximals were safely fast asleep in their beds….all except one, a little red fox cub. Foxy hadn't slept a wink since everyone had retired to their quarters for the night. Curled up in a soft ball of fur on her bed, Foxy had tried long and hard to fall asleep. However, she just couldn't. She was tired, but she just couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she attempted to do so. Finally giving up all efforts to fall asleep, she got to her feet and leaping down from her bed she scurried over to the door and successfully managed to leap up high enough to push the button on the side of the door. Upon the door sliding open, she hastened out of the room.

Making her way down the long corridor of each of the Maximals' rooms, she continued on until she stopped at the door leading into the room of Optimus Primal. Again, taking a great, big leap up into the air and managing to push the button on the side of the door, the door slid open, allowing the little red fox cub to scamper inside. Though the room may have been pitch black, as her beast mode was that of a fox, this granted her the gift of night vision. So, she didn't need a light to find her way in the dark. Quietly, Foxy prowled over to Optimus' bed and was very happy to find him fast asleep in his Silverback Gorilla beast mode. Taking a big leap into the air, she successful grabbed onto the side of Optimus' bed, pulling herself up. Foxy really didn't want to awaken Optimus, fearing he may be unhappy with her if he found her in his room at such a very late hour. So, always remaining silent, Foxy crept over to the sleeping gorilla, taking a silence and graceful leap up onto his belly. Once on top, Foxy settled herself down, curling herself up into a ball of warm soft fur on Optimus' belly. Less than a minute later, Foxy was finally finding herself drifting off to sleep when she was suddenly startled awake by the very unexpected petting of Optimus' large hand on her head. Optimus couldn't help chuckling as Foxy's face was a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety of what Optimus' reaction was going to be to finding her sleeping on his belly.

"Sssshhh. It's okay, kiddo," Optimus spoke quietly, continuing to stroke the young fox's head, "no need to look so scared. I'm not going to eat you."

Foxy smiled a little upon hearing this, feeling reassured that she wasn't in any trouble.

"Umm...please...can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked, a little timidly.

"Why?" Asked Optimus, stretching his word as he said it.

At that moment, Foxy looked sad. "I don't want to be alone," she said meekly, looking teary-eyed.

Upon hearing this, Optimus couldn't help but feel compassion for her. Smiling affectionately at her, Optimus put both hands over Foxy to help keep her warm.

"Okay, Kiddo," Optimus spoke softly in the silence, "you can stay in here tonight."

"Thanks, Optimus," Foxy replied meekly once more.

Yawning, Foxy stretched her front paws out in front of her, gently clawing Optimus' belly. This action caused the silverback gorilla's body to jolt suddenly at the touch.

"Eheh heh heh! No, no, Foxy. Don't do that," Optimus tittered, "you're tickling me."

"Sorry," Foxy giggled.

Then, getting a mischievous look in her eyes, she gently and slowly began to claw away here at there on Optimus' belly with her little paws.

"Foxy, please," Optimus chuckled, uncontrollably, "tickling isn't allowed in my room. Now, if you want to sleep in my room with me tonight, that's fine. But, no tickling. Do you understand?"

"Huh! No tickling?" teased Foxy, mocking disappointment.

"No tickling," Optimus confirmed.

"Aww! Well…okay, Optimus," said Foxy, all the while giggling.

Optimus couldn't help chuckling himself, finding the little red fox's giggles to be contagious.

Settling himself still, Optimus closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep. However as soon as he did, the little red fox cub began to gently and slowly claw away at his belly again with her little paws.

"Foxy! I'm warning you," Optimus struggled to say through his tittering, "stop tickling me."

"I'm not tickling you," Foxy giggled.

"You are tickling me," Optimus responded.

"I'm not."

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking you for fleas," Foxy grinned, mischievously.

"Fleas?! Oh, that's it," Optimus exclaimed, grinning.

With that being said, Optimus suddenly rolled over onto his side, taking Foxy completely by surprise as she slipped from the silverback gorilla's belly right into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Foxy burst into a fit of the giggles, squirming around like crazy as Optimus' fingertips began to poke, prod and wiggle into her small belly and sides, tickling her crazily. Foxy was having so much fun, she didn't even bother to protest. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't anyway. She was laughing too hard to speak.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! That tickles. You're tickling me," were the only words she could get out through her uncontrollable giggles.

She just laughed and giggled her heart out playfully while all the while doing her best to keep as quiet as she could. It was the middle of the night, after all. Optimus couldn't help chuckling, finding the little red fox cub's small laughs and squeals to be contagious while also enjoying the adorable sight of her wriggling and squirming around within his hugging arms. They both knew Foxy couldn't escape from Optimus' grip once he had her, as he was so powerful and strong. But, it was still so much fun to try. Foxy giggled even more, kicking out a few times when Optimus felt like giving her small feet a little tickle every now and then too.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," Optimus teased the little fox, causing her to laugh and wriggle even more to get away from his tickles without any success. But, Foxy, didn't mind one little bit. She was having so much fun.

After a minute or so, Optimus stopped tickling Foxy when he felt her struggles begin to lessen and her laughs becoming quieter. By now, Foxy was exhausted and had already fallen fast asleep within Optimus' arms that were still wrapped around her. Smiling warmly, Optimus stroked the little fox cub's head a few more times before settling himself down to sleep also.

"I love you, Optimus," Foxy said softly in her sleep, "you're my very best friend."

Taken by surprise at first, Optimus then smiled warmly at Foxy's words of sentiment.

"I love you too…you little rascal," Optimus spoke softly, hugging Foxy close to him. Laying there and hugging the fox cub close to him, it wasn't long before he, too, fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

As for Foxy, she slept very happily and warmly that night, feeling safe in the knowledge that she was being watched over and protected by her surrogate father and best friend, Optimus Primal.

* * *

Many hours later that same morning, the sun began to rise over the prehistoric mountains, basking the land, the greenery and rocky grounds in a beautiful golden glow. The Maximal base within the path of the morning sun was also bathed in its golden light. Inside the room of Optimus Primal, the silverback gorilla lay sleeping peacefully in his bed. Snuggling comfortably against Optimus's warm body, laying beneath his protective arm covering her was their youngest and newest Maximal in their team, a little red fox cub named Foxy. As the sun continued to rise into the morning sky, a beam of light shone through Optimus' window, awakening Optimus from his peaceful slumber. Yawning and enjoying a great, big, wonderful morning stretch, a smile formed on the gorilla's face the moment he remembered the warm, soft, furry fox cub nestled peacefully against him. Chuckling, he tenderly stroked the cub's head with a few fingertips. Then, as quietly as he could, he slowly pulled himself out from his bed. No longer feeling the warmth of Optimus Primal beside her, Foxy soon groaned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

"Optimus?" she spoke in a quiet and very tired voice; her eyes barely open. "Where are you going?"

"Sssshh. Go back to sleep, Foxy," Optimus spoke in a hushed voice, stroking her head. "It's too early for you to get up yet."

"Then, why are you awake?" she asked.

"I'm awake because as leader of the Maximals, I have responsibilities and a duty to my team," replied Optimus, "things you don't have to worry about yet."

"What is it?" Foxy asked, curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," replied Optimus, "now, go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get to breakfast before everybody else?" Asked Foxy, with a mischievous smile on her sleepy face.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" Optimus asked, smiling, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Foxy began, giggling, "you are pretty big. I mean...are those really muscles on you or are you just big-boned?"

Chuckling, Optimus Primal advanced upon the young Fox cub Maximal, engulfing her in his shadow as he loomed over her.

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?" Asked Optimus, grinning down at Foxy in a playfully threatening manner.

"Yeah," Foxy teased, giggling playfully, "there's no point in me going to breakfast after you, Optimus. There'll be nothing left."

"Okay. That's it," Optimus laughed, "come 'ere, you."

The little red fox cub Maximal was thrown into a fit of happy and uncontrollable giggling and squealing as Optimus' large hands pounced upon her, pinning foxy down; his big fingers tickling her small, furry belly and sides. Optimus giggled playfully along with Foxy as she wriggled and squirmed crazily within his grip, hugging Optimus' hands in an attempt to dull the tickling sensations running through her body.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! That's tickly," she giggled uncontrollably, scuffing her small feet on Optimus' hands, attempting to push him off her, but to no avail. "Hee hee hee! Optimus - aha ha ha - it tickles!"

"No...never!" Optimus laughed, mocking a gasp, "tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Foxy was thrown into another fit of laughter, giggling and frenzied squirming as Optimus tickled her small, furry belly furiously with his big fingers. It was okay, however, as Optimus didn't wish to tickle her for very long. Knowing Foxy was still very exhausted, he pulled his hands away, releasing her.

"Okay now, Foxy. Settle down," Optimus spoke softly, helping her to become more comfortable, "you were awake through most of the night. You really need to go back to sleep and get some more rest."

Feeling even more exhausted now from an early morning tickle, Foxy was literally falling asleep right in front of Optimus' eyes. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, finding the adorable site amusing. Locating a blanket on the other side of the room, Optimus took it over to the sleeping fox cub Maximal, covering her with it. Optimus tucked her in, making sure her entire body and even her tail were fully-covered and kept warm. With a soft smile on his face and tenderly stroking her head a few more times, Optimus quietly left the room, leaving Foxy fast asleep, warm, safe and sound on Optimus' bed.

Making his way down the long corridor, Optimus arrived into the control room and was surprised to find Rhinox already awake and working hard.

"Morning, Optimus," Rhinox greeted his commander, "sleep well?"

"Rhinox," said Optimus, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It's a lovely morning, so I thought I'd get up and get a head start on my work for the day while it's peaceful and quiet…before Rattrap can be a usual noisy nuisance."

"Heh heh heh. Good thinking," Optimus chuckled.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Rhinox.

"Oh, let's just say I had a little late night visitor," replied Optimus. He then proceeded to tell Rhinox his story of how he had been awakened in the middle of the night by a little red fox cub, whom slept curled up next to him, cuddling within his arms. When Optimus had finished his story, Rhinox couldn't help but laugh.

"Optimus Primal...you really are just a great, big softy," Rhinox teased.

"Don't tell anyone," Optimus warned, the two of them sharing a hearty laugh together.

**The End.**

* * *

I would be very happy and grateful to receive your feedback and reviews to my story. However, please, **DO NOT** use the reviews page for posting small comments and personal messages, neither one relevant to the story. The reviews page is for talking specifically about the **STORY ONLY** and giving me details as to what you think about the story, why you like or dislike it and what you most liked or disliked about it, etc. In short, please write a **REAL** review. Thank you very much.


End file.
